Fell Asleep
by AiNeko-chan
Summary: ONESHOT.Setelah pertandingan melawan Shinryuji Naga, anggota Deimon merayakan kemenangan mereka dengan meriah,namun satu orang tampak tidak hadir. Hiruma x Mamori. Author baru fandom eyeshield! Salam kenal dan mohon kritik dan saran!


**Disclaimer:** Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke murata

**Summary:** setelah pertandingan melawan shinryuji naga, anggota Deimon merayakan kemenangan mereka dengan meriah,namun satu orang tampak tidak hadir. Author baru fandom eyeshield! Salam kenal dan mohon kritik & saran!

* * *

"**Fell Asleep" **

**::**

**by: Aineko-chan**

Suasana di ruang klub Deimon Devil Bats terlihat sangat meriah. Tentu saja. Mereka telah menang. Menang melawan tim terkuat di turnamen kanto yang bahkan disebut-sebut sebagai Tim Dewa. Menang melawan Shinryuji Naga.

"Yaaa!! Selamat,semuanya! Akhirnya kita maju ke babak semifinal!" sahut suzuna bersemangat.

"ayo,sena! Ucapkan beberapa kata sambutan!" ujar monta sambil memukul bahu sena.

"hi-hiee? Aku? Eh-umm…a-aku mesti ngomong apa? errr...ah iya, k-kita harus menuju christmas bowl! y-yaaa..sekian, terimakasih!" sahut sena asal-asalan, yang dibalas dengann tawa dan sindiran teman-temannya.

Pesta makin meriah ketika jumonji menyiram jus ke muka Kuroki, yang dibalas oleh Kuroki dengan menyiram jumonji dengan jus yang sama, namun berhasil dihindari oleh jumonji dan malah mengenai togano. Ketika togano ingin membalas, ia justru mengenai komusubi,begitu seterusnya hingga sesaat kemudian, ruangan itu jadi riuh dengan acara siram-siraman jus.

Sementara, Mamori hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anggota-anggota DevilBats yang terlihat sangat senang. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian,ia menyadari, ada yang kurang. sang kapten yang biasanya selalu bersemangat di pesta kemenangan, tidak terlihat sedari tadi.

"hiruma-kun..?" mamori melihat ke sekeliling ruangan.

"benar juga,daritadi aku tidak melihat Hiruma-kun. kemana dia?" pikir mamori. Kemudian ia beranjak pergi dari tempatnya, berniat mencari hiruma.

"lho? Mamo-nee mau kemana? Setelah ini kita masih akan bersenang-senang lho?" Tanya Suzuna ketika melihat mamori akan meninggalkan ruangan klub.

"ah,ehm..aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Jawab mamori asal-asalan. Tidak mungkin ia bilang terang-terangan kalau dia ingin mencari hiruma, suzuna pasti akan langsung tersenyum jahil dan menggodanya dengan berbagai pertanyaan,malah bisa-bisa ia mengikutinya.

"hng..bukannya tadi Mamo-nee baru saja ke toilet? Sepertinya ada yang aneh nih~ you-nii kan juga tidak ada" pikir suzuna sambil tersenyum jahil *persis seperti dugaan mamori* sambil memperhatikan mamori yang kini sudah keluar dari ruangan itu.

******

Mamori tidak tahu harus mencari Hiruma kemana. Ia bahkan sudah mengecek ke tempat-tempat yang mungkin didatangi hiruma-seperti lapangan olahraga, ruangan kepala sekolah(?) dan lain-lain, tapi laki-laki itu tak kunjung ditemukannya.

"hufh..kemana sih si Hiruma itu? tumben dia menyendiri begini saat sedang ada pesta kemenangan…" pikir mamori sambil tetap melihat sekeliling. ia menghentikan langkahnya sejnak,mencoba berpikir kemana kira-kira tempat yang harus didatanginya untuk menemukan Hiruma.

Ketika akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari ke ruangan kelas, lantas gadis itu berpikir,"tunggu! Buat apa aku mencarinya susah payah begini? Kan bukan urusanku kemanapun dia pergi? Pasti dia akan kembali dengan sendirinya! Lantas,buat apa aku sampai harus keliling Deimon hanya untuk menemukan dia?! Kalaupun kutemukan,dia pasti hanya akan bilang 'ngapain kau disini manager sialan? Cepat pergi' atau sebagainya!" wajah mamori mulai kesal mengingat sikap tidak sopan hiruma yang selama ini ditunjukkannya.

"ah masa bodoh,aku mau kembali ke ruangan klub!" batin mamori sembari membalik badannya,berniat kembali ke ruangan klub, sebelum dia melihat sebuah siluet seseorang di ruangan kelas 1-2. Karena saat itu bulan purnama, mamori dapat melihat dengan jelas siluet itu memiliki rambut bermodel spike.

"jangan-jangan..!!" pikir mamori sejenak sebelum ia berlari menuju kelas 1-2.

*******

_GREEK_

Mamori membuka pintu kelas 1-2, dan mendapati orang yang daritadi dicarinya,hiruma yoichi, sedang duduk di kursi dekat jendela dengan laptop yang masih menyala di depannya.

"aah! Ternyata dia ada disini! Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?!" pikir mamori sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal, mendekati Hiruma.

_Aneh,kenapa dia tidak segera menoleh? Padahal sudah jelas ada yang masuk kesini dari bunyi pintunya_.

"hiruma-ku—"

Mamori menghentikan langkah dan ucapannya ketika melihat Hiruma sedang tertidur pulas dalam posisi duduk diatas kursi itu.

"..ti-tidur..?" batinnya sambil mendekati hiruma perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan laki-laki tersebut.

Setelah cukup dekat,mamori mengamati wajah tidur yang sekarang ada di depannya.

Sulit dipercaya,hiruma yang biasanya selalu terlihat menyeramkan dan bersemangat, sekarang tertidur seperti ini, tanpa pertahanan, tanpa permen karet dan senjata yang biasa dikunyah dan dibawanya. _Hanya hiruma sendiri._

"baru kali ini aku melihat wajahnya yang sedang tidur…tidak kusangka, ternyata manis juga…" batin mamori sambil tersenyum lembut.

Angin berhembus melalui jendela di samping hiruma yang terbuka lebar. Mamori mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah hiruma, ia melihat blazer hiruma yang setengah terbuka —yang memang kebiasaan laki-laki tersebut—. Namun di tengah angin dingin seperti ini, kalau tetap dibiarkan seperti itu..

"dia bisa masuk angin" pikir mamori cepat. Ia kemudian melepaskan blazer-nya sendiri dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Hiruma.

"terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu hari ini. Selamat tidur, hiruma kun.." bisik mamori lembut, yang tentu saja hanya dibalas oleh dengkuran pelan hiruma.

Setelah memperhatikan kembali wajah hiruma selama beberapa saat, tanpa sadar mamori mengelus pelan rambut laki-laki tersebut.

"e-eeh? Apa yang kulakukan?! Bagaimana kalau dia terbangun?!" mamori segera menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut hiruma. Namun terlambat, sebuah seringai dapat terlihat di wajah laki-laki berambut spike itu, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang runcing.

"kekeke,manager sialan. Bisa-bisanya mengambil kesempatan saat aku sedang tidur" ucapnya seram.

"s-siapa yang mengambil kesempatan! Aku hanya—!" mamori tidak dapat menyembunyikan blush di wajahnya. Hiruma hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"…p-pesta kemenangan sedang berlangsung di ruang klub, kalau kau mau ikut, segeralah turun ke bawah." Ucap mamori sembari membalik badannya, berniat untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu dan kembali ke ruang klub untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya saat ini, jika tangannya tidak digenggam tiba-tiba oleh laki-laki di belakangnya.

mamori terkejut, ia tidak pernah menyangka hiruma akan menggenggam tangannya seperti sekarang ini.

"mau kemana kau,manager sialan?" kata hiruma sambil tersenyum jahil.

Wajah mamori semakin merona merah."a-aku mau kembali ke klub! Me-merayakan pesta kemenangan..kan tadi sudah kubilang—!!" ujar mamori gelagapan.

Hiruma terkekeh,"hee..kalau begitu bisa sebutkan alasan kenapa kau datang kesini,sampai menelantarkan pesta kemenangan yang kelihatannya menyenangkan itu?" katanya.

Mamori tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Tentu saja ia melakukannya untuk mencari hiruma, tapi tidak mungkin dia mengatakannya sebagai alasan sekarang,di depan hiruma sendiri.

"bu-bukan urusanmu! Lepaskan tanganku!" ujar mamori. Mendengar itu, Hiruma melepaskan tangannya dan melemparkan blazer mamori kembali ke pemiliknya.

"selimutnya hangat sekali,manager sialan. Kali ini saja,kuucapkan terimakasih." Sahut hiruma sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

Mamori hanya bengong dengan wajah yang masih merona merah.

"l-lain kali jangan tidur sembarangan. Kau bisa masuk angin" ucapnya pelan.

Hiruma hanya tersenyum menyeringai tanpa menjawab kata-kata mamori, kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

**A/N**: fuh..akhirnya bikin juga ffic HiruMamo di fandom eyeshield 21..ah seperti yang udah kubilang di summary, salam kenal semuanya! Aku author baru nih!^^

ngomong-ngomong, bagi yang gatau,Kejadian di fic ini bener2 terjadi di bonus scene (?) anime eyeshield lho..Setelah lawan shinryuji naga, mereka pesta2 dan mamori sadar kalo hiruma gaada. Pas ketemu ternyata hiruma tidur,dan diselimutin pake blazernya mamori. OMG so sweet banget! XD XD makanya aku kepikiran bikin ffic kayak gini.

Tapi,karena in masih ffic keduaku,jadi kayaknya masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki. Oneshot tapi kayaknya kebanyakan deh~ hauu gomen! DX DX

Mohon kritik dan sarannya! Tapi jangan dengan kata2 terlalu pedas yang membuat author down. Onegai~ XO

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Di sebelah kelas 1-2,

Sekumpulan orang terlihat sedang mengintip ke ruangan sebelah dengan satu bolongan kecil di tembok.

"Yaa! Sudah kuduga,mereka berdua memang saling suka! Untung tadi aku mengikuti mamo-nee sampai kesini!" kata salah seorang diantara mereka.

"mukya!! Aku tidak tahu kalau hiruma-senpai juga sainganku! SHOCK MAX!" timpal orang di sebelahnya.

"e-eehh…mamori-neechan,kenapa tidak pernah bilang padaku?" kata seorang lagi.

"haa? Setan itu bisa jatuh cinta juga?" sahut tiga orang di belakang bersamaan.

"hiruma dengan anezaki? Sepertinya cocok juga!" kata seorang yang bertubuh paling besar.

"CO—COCOK!!" teriak seorang yang paling kecil,membuat semua yang berada di ruangan itu kaget.

"u-uwaaah! Komusubi,jangan teriak begitu! Nanti kita bisa ketahu—"

_GREK_

"sedang apa kalian disini,anak-anak sialan?!" ucap hiruma di depan pintu dengan aura iblis di belakangnya.

"HI-HIEEEEEE HIRUMA-SAN!! KAMI TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENGINTIP MOMEN INDAHMU DENGAN MAMORI-NEECHAN KOK! SUNGGUH,KAMI HANYA—"

"se-sena!! jangan bilang gitu! sama aja bocorin penyelidikan rahasia kita kan??!"

"KE KE KE KE! BERANINYA KALIAN MEMATA-MATAIKU! RASAKAN INI,ANAK-ANAK SIALAN!!" entah sejak kapan,hiruma sudah bersiap-siap untuk menembakkan berbagai jenis senapan dan bazooka di tangannya. Sebuah cengiran lebar yang terpasang di wajahnya sudah cukup membuat semua anggota DevilBats menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

*Ratatatatatatatatatatata*

*DHUAAAAR* —taulah ini 'suara apa'..—

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Keesokan harinya,semua anggota devilbats ditemukan tewas di sebelah kelas 1-2. -_-lll

**:: FIN ::**

* * *

**Mind to review?**


End file.
